New Stakes
by Daisy Jackson
Summary: The Roman's, the Greeks, and a new mysterious group of people all are through together in a less than happy greeting. But as trust increases will they be able to stop the threat at hand? (Previously called Third Camp, Fourth Base, Next War)
1. Chapter 1

The gods lied once, why didn't anyone ask again, you now about the third camp, and the demicendants. Demicendants interesting word meaning - Demigod/descendants, some just descendants of demigods, some demigods with their mortal parent being a descendant. There we go all defined!

Corina and Icarus -

Corina and Icarus Demen have a long history in their family of demigods, and they are demigods themselves. Because of their heritage and the power surging through their veins there are two of the most powerful demigods ever. They both have the powers of Poseidon and Zeus from their ancestry, so they can both breathe underwater, control water, speak to fish and horses, fly, control the winds, and strike lightning. Powers of Athena and Aphrodite however, are split up between the two. Icarus has Athena's power of intelligence and quick battle skills, Corina can charm speak and they both think quick on their feet. Of course because there mother is Hecate they can control the mist. Corina had long flowing dirty blond hair and sea green/blue eyes. Icarus has dark black hair with tints of brown and blond and brown/gray eyes.

Nick, Elizabeth, and Cedric -

Nick, Elizabeth, and Cedric are all siblings in the line of Hades and decadents of Hephaestus. Nick has messy brown hair and sparkling brown eyes along with a wicked sense of humor, with the power over the dead and can summon fire along with fire resistance and is the oldest of the three. Elizabeth has long chocolate/hazelnut hair and bright warm gold eyes like a campfire, with control over precious metal and also has fire powers. Cedric, the youngest, has dirty blond hair and silver eyes like the moon, can travel through shadows and is very good with machinery.

Emily -

Emily is the daughter of Poseidon and granddaughter of Zeus, and is the great-granddaughter of Hades. She has the same powers as Corina and Icarus when it comes to Poseidon and Zeus but she also is a fire holder like Nick and Elizabeth, she can find precious gems, has power over dead souls, and can travel in shadows. She also has a distant relation to Athena and Hephaestus.

The Six -

The six demicendants are the most powerful to ever live, when the seven heroes of Olympus and the Kane's all meet up they will be no force can stop and with the latest threat at large, that's exactly what they need.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 Annabeth -

Annabeth woke up, July 12, 2011, her 18th birthday. Seaweed brain was going to take her to the beach and then head into the candy shop to get some candy from Sweet on America in the morning, then they would relax in the Poseidon cabin eating their sweets before a game of Capture the Flag and a campfire singalong, and they would go up to visit her dad this weekend; another great birthday! But it didn't last as long as planned. After a the beach party with all her friends Percy and Annabeth went off to the sweet store. Annabeth gazed at the architecture around her as she started on a blue salt water taffy.

That's when the kids with a trail of monsters ran past. Annabeth started to pull out her dragonbone blade as she study the sene. Six kids, three girls, three boys. Most of them seemed about 16 except one girl seemed a little older and one boy seemed a little younger. With their backs to her Annabeth approached one of the Empousa. She saw a boy and a girl that looked like polar opposites working together. The girl had long flowing dirty blond hair (similar to her own) and sea green/blue eyes with skin so light in could have been white. The boy has dark black hair with tints of brown and blond and brown/gray eyes with dark brown skin so dark it was almost black. They stood back to back fighting of two of the monsters. The other four were all fighting their own as well. The one boy that looked a younger has dirty blond hair and silver eyes like the moon. Another boy and girl that looked similar to each other and the younger boy were surrounded by four and Percy was already charging into help. The girl has long chocolate/hazelnut hair and bright warm gold eyes like a campfire and the boy has messy brown hair and brown eyes. I let jealousy sweep in when I see the older girl fighting the one that seemed to be in the lead has long brown wavy caramel hair down just past her but, with her bright sea green and blue eyes. She's average height and clearly in charge, thin with a good stance as she slides the monster of her feet takes her dagger and stabs her in the gut sending the lead empousa to tartarus. I rush over to the brunette to help her take at some more. Slowly we killed all the monsters.

"Come on guys! I told you I'd be dangerous that I attract more monsters than should be physically possible, let's go before the cyclops break out of the trap." The brunette shouted to the others.

"What about them, knew recruits?" The boy with brown eyes and hair asked.

"Nick we don't really have to to introduce ourselves. Look if you want to live come with us." I realized she was talking to Percy and I.

"Hold up, who the hell are you?" I asked. Where the heck were they going that was safe from monsters, I didn't recognize them from Camp Half-Blood or Jupiter.

"Emily they're probably really confused since they don't come from home. We have to introduce ourselves." Nick said.

"Fine I'm Emily," said the brunette, "This is Nick," the boy, "That's Corina and Icarus," She pointed to the polar opposites, "That's Cedric," she pointed to the younger boy, "And that's Elizabeth." She pointed to the golden eyed girl.

"Now let's move."

"Wait where the heck are you going, new recruits? Were not going anywhere until you tell us where the hell you're from." Percy stammered with full force.

"The only safe place for demiscendants Camp Tutum Domus." Nick said as I said Camp Half-Blood to a million demigods we'd rescued. _Tutum Domus._ That's Latin, maybe there romen, but what the heck are _demiscendants_?

"Tutum Domus that Latin for _Safe Home._ But what are demiscendants?" I questioned.

"Look you guys are clearly _demigods_ so we need to go to Camp Half-Blood." Percy said saying every syllable in demigod so it could not be missed.

"Fine let's just go before the monsters come back we need the rest anyway." Nick finaly agreed but Emily shoot him a look saying, _Are we really going off with strange people!_ but she came along as we headed home.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2 - Emily

My day couldn't get much worse. I woke up to see Nick's sword inches above my face contouring a hamer. After catching the cyclops we didn't even have enough time to kill them as we stormed out of the hostile and ran, then we almost fell into a pit of scorpions, nearly gave me a heart attack because being the great, great, great something daughter of Athena all spiders and scorpions and what not could sense my bloodline, imagine being higher in the line, uhh. Then of course we ran into the empousa and we played the game of fight, run, fight, run. And then when we got to the city to others came out of the mob and started helping us which of coce lead to a conversation which I really couldn't handle right now because who knows when the cyclops will break free or the scorpions decided the should have come after us. Although that's the price of being the most powerful person in the world. And I'm not saying that because I'm egotistical or anything I'm not it's just the truth. I have the powers of all of the big three running through my veins, posidents my dad, zeus is my grandfather, hades is my great - grandfather, I also have Hephaestus and Athena in my blood. So now I'm climbing a bloody hill right of the highway in early July, so yea great day.

As a child my mom always told if someone seems to nice and they can see monsters than your probably going to have to kill them so don't get to close. These 'nice' people definitely seemed too good to be true, knew recruits already knowing about gods, and monsters, few less explaining to do, but they acted like demiscendants were some confusing latin word. So now because Nick decided it was a great idea to have a playdate with these two we were walking 'Annabeth' and 'Percy' home, if those are there real names. We finally reach a huge arch with the words 'Camp Half-Blood' written in greek at the top. on the edge of the border stood a tall tree with a golden fleece on a branch and a dragon at the base.

"So here it is Camp Half-Blood, our home, one of only two safe places in the world for people like us." Percy said they didn't say who the ancestors are but I can sense a pretty good arua from Percy, Annabeth not so much, but I can really only sense one ancient power on each of them, like they only have one god in their line, must of just skipped a few generations with a bunch of mortals. A surge of jealousy washes over me as I think Nick staring at Annabeth, but then I realize he's looking at her sword, it's made from dragon bone, it's not like we don't have a ton of that from my quest in 2005, but I have to admit it's very well crafted.

"Wow it looks like they found some more demigods on there day trip, where'd you find so many all together." I big chinese guy asked. He was standing next to a dark skinned girl.

"Frank, Hazel I'm sorry the Roman party will have to wait as you can see we've got some newbies."

"We're not staying were just here to rest." I corrected, I needed to get to my home, our lava rock wall is way taller and our cabins are **way** bigger.

"So who are your ancestors anyway?" Elizabeth asked.

"Why does that matter?" said a blond kid who had flown in with a girl at his side.

"Because it determines your residence!" Cedric said really upset because we never went out for Rida's.

"Jason I think they mean godly parent." The girl corrected him.

"Wait the gods haven't had children in a long time except for Emily, Icarus, and I but your saying your mom or dad is actually a god." Corina asked.

"Hi," the girl said, "I'm Piper McLean a daughter of Aphrodite the goddess of love."

"Jason Grace son of Jupiter"

"Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena"

"Frank Zhang son of Mars"

"Hazel Levesque daughter of Pluto"

A scrawny boy came out of nowhere introduced himself as well, "Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus"

"I'm Percy Jackson son of Poseidon." My ears rung at the last name. Poseidon, this kid Percy Jackson is my half brother.


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer! I am not Uncle Rick, Rick Troll, Rick Riordan, or anything else the crazy people of the world call the man that wrote the Percy Jackson series**** **.**

"Help! Help! Help!" I continue to screech at the top of my lungs, but it's too late. The amber is crystallizing around me and even my powers can't help me now. It's my curse, and there is nothing I can do, I ran out of time again. 173 BC, that's how long this has been going on. I was born October 1, 181 BC, I was cursed 8 years later. A sorceress fell in love with my mother's husband, a man I thought was my father. She told him he could live forever, stay strong, fast, have perfect sight, all he had to do was poison my mother with a special poison she concocted. I had overheard them talking and ran and told my mother. She didn't believe me. To protect her I drank the poison myself so she couldn't. It wasn't poison though but a curse. My mother stared at me and screeched as my eyes glazed over and I fell with a thud on the floor. When I woke I had not aged a day. The decaying corpses of my mother and supposed-father lay around me. I left the cave hysterical, and found myself just outside my village. I ran into the village to people shrieking wide eyed at me. I later found a boy I had played with, only he was now ten years older. The elders took me in questioning me. I told them everything and ran back to my cave being told I was cursed and would be no good to anyone. I learned to hunt, fight, find berries. I survived for 6 months before it happened. I was eating breakfast in my cave when I heard ice. I stood up and looked around. The sound of crystallization echoed around the cave until I finally felt the cool amber devouring my legs. I screamed as it rose up to my torso. When I was completely covered it froze. I watched people come in and out of the cave for 400 years while I stayed frozen and didn't age a day before awaking. Lived for another year and a half before freezing, this time for 600 years. Another 2 years before freezing for 400 years. I was now 12 the year 1241 AD. I couldn't figure out the pattern. I spent the next year trying to figure it out before freezing on my 13 birthday for 200 years. It was now during 1442 that I started toward England I made it there before freezing at 15 for 400 years. I lived another year before freezing another hundred. It was here age 16 1944 that I moved to New York. I meet a boy there. He and his sister let me live with them. It was like I finally had a family again. But then the monsters came. Monsters have always been able to smell me. They seek me out, hunt me down. One day I was out in the woods, by a river. The boy his sister and to each of them a date. I was singled out a little coming without a date but I didn't care I was with my friends the Jacksons, Demens and Ngos. On my 17th birthday 1945, Jim and Clara, the brother and sister, bought me an opal gem necklace and we had a party with Sarah and Jonathan Ngos and Samuel Demen. They ended up going back to the river that night and they were swimming when it came. The giant serpent lifted Clara and Sarah into the air by their legs and through Clara. With Sarah dangling in its teeth the boys ran to check on Clara. I pulled a dagger out and pulled myself out of the river to stand correctly. While doing that I wasted to much time. The serpent had eaten Sarah and was headed toward Clara, Jim, John, and Sam. I ran full speed. What else could I do? I didn't know of any powers that I might have. Previously when fighting I used my wits, strength, speed, and agility. But as I felt myself running out of time I envision where I needed to be and I traveled through the darkness of night, right in front of the beast. I only had a dagger with me so I need to get higher so I could stab its head. I felt the anger and determination swirl inside me until I realized it wasn't swirling inside me but I was swirling inside it. The water from the river lifted me up to the beasts level and I jabbed my dagger in and out of its head in a swift motion. I fell to the ground in a crouch, looking up to my friends as the serpent fell to the ground. The shock from not only the monster but Sarah's death was beginning to ware from there eyes realization settling in.

"What are you?" Jim asked. I was going to answer. I was going to be honest, and if they accepted me or not that's what would happen but it was too late. I started screaming as the amber crawls up my ankle.

"Help! Help! Help!" I continue to screech at the top of my lungs, but it's too late. The amber is crystallizing around me and even my powers can't help me now. It's my curse, and there is nothing I can do, I ran out of time again. I watched as the boys dragged Clara away from the river. And they never came back. 65 years later I unfroze. I went back to see what happened to my friends. Clara got married but never had kids. Jim's daughter lives in Manhattan and has a son about my age, but he and his wife died years ago. Samuel has two grandchildren and John has three but they've both died. They're all dead. As far as I've heard they'd all died young. Could some of them have been like me? I first look for the Demens. And I found them. Corina and Icarus. They took me to a camp. The Ngos were there too. Nick, Elizabeth, and Cedric. But the Jacksons weren't there. They weren't demigods. Sam was a descendant of Zeus and Athena and his future wife was a descendant of Poseidon and Aphrodite. John and Sarah were grandchildren of Hephaestus and John's wife was a descendant of Hades. They had lived at this camp. John and Sam. Over the next few months I lived with them and they were my friends now. I learn to use my powers, master my powers. Then early May I even started dating Nick. Early June Cedric asked to go on a road trip. And the six of us went. And now I've meet the Jackson, my brother. We're all together again. The Jacksons, Ngos, Demens, and the Levas. 'Percy Jackson son of Poseidon' was still ringing in my ears, and my friends were all looking at me wisely not saying anything yet. They don't know about my past but it doesn't stop them from knowing something happened, they just don't know what. Cedric was 11 and the youngest, Elizabeth, Corina, and Icarus are all 15 and Nick is 17. Just a month older, born September 1.

"And I'm looking for whoever is in charge." Everyone looked away from me realizing I was I was in a no nonsense attitude.

"While take you to Chiron." The one girl, the one with messy cut brown hair, responded suddenly going a bit rigid as they all realized that for us this was not a 'meet and greet'.

 **Hey I know I haven't updated ANYTHING in sooo long. I'm sorry but I really haven't had any inspiration all summer for writing. I've been working on my painting and drawing, but I will try to start updating stories, and making them better and longer. I do have to warn you though that I have school starting and with that, I'm starting guitar, and doing a little painting, and I have Girl Scouts, and Theater, and I want to do mural club, but I promise I will try to get some chapters out from various stories. It will also depend on my mood which story I'm working on so bear with me a little bit. Thanks to everybody reading I hoped you like what I have so far!**


End file.
